Gaming devices, such as those found in a casino, often utilize software code to control operation of the gaming devices. In systems of the prior art, the software resided in an erasable programable read only memory (EPROM). The game control system interacts with the software stored on the EPROM to control game play. In general, games of the prior art are less complex than modern games. For example, prior art games did not include detailed and high resolution video based graphics, captivating sounds, or complex and lengthy software routines. Moreover, these software files that embodied the game were often small in size, often less than twenty megabytes. As a result, the devices such as EPROMs, which traditionally have limited storage capacity, were acceptable for use as a storage medium for the game software.
The gaming device was sold to a customer, such as a casino, with a game stored on the EPROM. The software files that enabled game play was first tranformed to binary data and loaded (burned) onto the EPROM, a complex task by itself, and then prior to shipment, the EPROM installed into a socket on an electronic circuit board in the gaming machine. The entire game software and data was contained on the EPROM. In some instances, numerous EPROMs were installed due to the storage limitations of an EPROM device.
Recently, casinos, game designers and programers have made strides to increase the appeal of electronic based casino games and to provide a more captivating experience for the gambler. These improvements include the addition of numerous sounds and images and more complex and enjoyable games. Some games even include multifaceted games that allow a successful player to advance to bonus rounds for an opportunity to win additional money or points.
Due to the advances in game technology and in particular the advances in gaming software, the prior art methods of assembling, distributing, and updating gaming software suffer from numerous disadvantages. Modern games and their associated software may consist of several thousands of files with each file being configured to interact to provide an advanced gaming experience to a gambler. Moreover, modern games and the associated presentation are significantly larger in size than prior art games and hence require more memory for storage.
In the prior art method, the binary game data was loaded onto one or more EPROMs. However, for modern games, the number of files has increased and the size of each file has increased and hence the prior art method has become overly burdensome. By way of example, when a game is initially installed on a gaming device, the prior art method of software storage and installation requires that each and every necessary game file be transformed into binary data and then copied to the EPROM. This is an undesirably complex and time consuming task. In addition, the limited storage capacity of each EPROM requires that an undesirably large number of EPROMs be used. Hence, the prior art method of configuring software on a gaming device is undesirable.
Another drawback to the prior art method of game storage concerns storage of the game software as binary data on the EPROM. The desired information in the binary data must be accessed using an offset from the beginning of the binary data. This adds complexity to the process of accessing game data. Moreover, tools must be developed or purchased to transform the game files into the binary data format for storage on the EPROM. This undesirable adds another layer of complexity and processing to game development and implementation.
At times electronic gaming devices may require a software update. The prior art method of updating software requires replacing the EPROMs that store the software code. This is undesirable for numerous reasons. To update a large game requires replacement of numerous EPROMs. Replacing numerous EPROMs is expensive in that the individual cost of EPROMs is not nominal and EPROM replacement requires skilled technicians. Another undesirable aspect to the prior art method is the time requirements and complexity of replacing such as large number of EPROM. EPROM removal and replacement is subject to pin bending, pin and socket breakage, or EPROM damage from electrical discharge. It should be noted that a single casino may have hundreds of gaming devices, each of which may require that numerous EPROM replacements.
One proposed solution has been to permanently install Flash memory instead of EPROMS as more data may be stored on a Flash memory. While this proposed solution provides the advantage of more storage capacity, it suffers from the added expense associated with Flash memory. Flash memory is prohibitively expensive and continues to suffer from size limitations. Moreover, use of flash memory is still plagued by the disadvantage of requiring software technicians to individually create and load the binary software data onto the Flash memory media and subsequently install a Flash memory card in each gaming device.
The drawbacks of the prior art are more pronounced when a gaming device is configured to store multiple games thereby allowing a game player or a gaming machine owner, such as a casino, to select between multiple games for play. The software files for each game may number into the hundreds thereby exacerbating the above-described prior art problems.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus to accurately and efficiently install, track, and update game software.